Professor Mills
by Lady Stranger
Summary: Professor Mills crosses paths with a beautiful blonde hooker. SQ -This is the second version, with a different approach- -INCOMPELETE CHECK BIO-
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Professor Mills **

**1**

Regina Mills was the head of the Psychology department at the University of Storybrooke. At the young age of 30, she had already obtained her doctorate, and became one of the most powerful business women in town. She made something out of herself. She became a powerful figure; a business woman in a man's world, and a teacher who's sought-out by students and teachers alike.

On top of her smart, Regina was drop-dead gorgeous. Her beautiful, brown, long hair reached her lower back. Her eyes inked brown with a swirl of confidence. People on campus referred to her as "Queen" or "Goddess." One nickname was given to her by the female admirers, was "Red Lips" because they rarely saw her without red on her kissable lips. Her body was of a goddess, and she was respected and followed around like a queen. She was proud and arrogant, and she should be. Regina Mills was no joke.

Every year, Storybrooke would hold a friendly competition at the University campus. Students from all over town would compete with each other in all different areas of expertise; including sports. The winner would receive a full scholarship, and Professor Mills was chosen to be one of the 5 judges.

* * *

"God! Why can't those annoying bastards keep their hands to themselves?" Regina muttered to herself, as she made her way back to her room. It had been the 3rd day of the competition, and she had to be a judge in the Mathematics student contest.

After they announced the winner, Regina attended the celebratory party being held at the nearby hotel where the professors stayed. Along with her fellow professors, they congratulated the winner of today's round. Honestly, sometimes it kills her that most of her colleagues are men.

"Those damn horny bastards!" Regina angrily whispered, as she shuffled through her bag in search of her card-key.

"Just perfect..." It wasn't there. She took out her cellphone to see the time, and it was a few minutes past midnight. There was no way she was going to drive back home. No.

She found her way back to the reception, and asked for help. The manager was useless as he asked her to wait a while, and ushered her to the bar, where it was crowded with more drunkards.

"Great, more of undead drunk.." She looked around, and found a seat to the far left, and occupied it. She wasn't going to order a drink, all she had to do was take off her coat to reveal her sleeveless, skin-tight, black, leather dress, that hugged her perfectly. And she did. The v-neck only added to her beauty. Her heels were deep red, just the cherry on the top. Both men, and women could not take their eyes off of her. Of course people would offer her alcohol. Every one of them wanted to get her drunk, and get into her pants. Regina gladly accepted her 1st, and 2nd drinks, before declining the 3rd, and all the way to the 17th.

After half an hour, the manager found easily Regina amongst the crowd, and gave her a new card-key. She was about to leave when she saw her. A beautiful, young woman in a red dress. Regina couldn't see her face clearly with all the people bumping at her, and past her, but she felt an instant pull, that neither her body or her brain could ignore. The woman was blonde, and she was handing a business card to a middle aged man. Maybe her father? The man eagerly took the card, and put it in his pocket. Instead, the card accidentally fell to the floor, and on impulse, Regina strode the few meters the separated her from the woman, and reached for it. She turned around, away from the blonde and her companion, and read the card:

**Night Girls**

**Looking for comfort, we can give it to you.**

**Call xxx-xxxx-xxxx**

_A hooker!?_

Professor's eyes widened with shock. How can a hotel, filled with respected professors, shelter such people, she wondered.

"I need to take out the garbage." Regina muttered. She turned around, and was met with beautiful, shimmering blue eyes gazing into her brown ones. Or were they green? No, definitely blue. She bit her lips as she took in the blonde's appearance. The blonde was stunning to say the least. She seemed to be not older than 23.

_A child. __Just__ a child, and she's already selling her body to __pathetic__, horny middle-aged men, who can't keep it in their pants._

Unconsciously, Regina grabbed the blonde by her forearm, and dragged her away from the man, and outside the bar into the reception area. The blonde was startled, but she did not try to run away, nor break eye contact with the brunette. Regina let go of the blonde's arm, and raised an eyebrow.

_Was this jealousy? Protectiveness? What the __hell__ was this!?_

Regina backed the blonde into a corner,"how much?" Regina hurriedly asked, "for the whole night."

The blonde raised both her eyebrows, and smirked, her blues locking with browns in an intense gaze again. "I'm sorry?"

"This." Regina handed her the card, as she moved even closer to the blonde, invading her personal space.

"Oh. This little thing" the blonde grinned, and bit her lower lip, "you can't afford me, beautiful" she winked.

Regina stared at the younger woman's eyes with lust-induced haze. She debated wether to just leave now, or think of a way to convince the blonde. Her eyes darted to the blonde's slightly parted lips, before crashing her own red lips against the blonde's. Almost instantly, the younger woman started kissing back. Regina's right hand shot up, and pulled the other woman's neck closer, deepening the kiss. In return, the blonde placed both her hands on the brunette's hips, bringing her flush against her body. They grind against each other twice, Regina let out a low moan at the contact, and immediately pulled back.

The blonde swallowed hard, and licked her lower lip before sucking on it. She looked at the brunette from underneath her eyelashes, "maybe you can." Her voice was hoarse.

Regina wasn't the least bit drunk. No, Regina was too uptight, that she had trained her mind to control her drunk self. Actually. Trained. Herself. As in repeatedly got drunk, and practiced sobering up. And now no matter how much she drank, she'd always find an image in her mind, and concentrate on it to keep herself grounded. The image she often used, was that image of a beautiful apple tree she'd gotten accustomed to calling her own. It was located at the Agricultural department's garden; where no one frequents no more. The department had been closed for many years now. Some kids had tried, and succeeded at growing weed. Of course, some started selling, while others rushed to buy, and it soon mounted up into one of the biggest scandals in Storybrooke.

She wasn't drunk with alcohol. No, she was drunk with something entirely different. She was drunk with complete, animalistic, raw lust. And it only took one glance at the beautiful blonde, before she felt her lust levels elevate to unbearable amounts. Before her common sense had time to kick in, she had grabbed the blonde, and practically dry-humped her in a crowded, well-lit, public place. Lucky for Regina, the crowd was drunk as fuck.

Regina wickedly smirked, "come with me."

The blonde continued sucking on her lower lip for a beat or two, before releasing it with a delicious pop, "I can do that" seductively, the blonde answered. They were both in some sort of trance though. They were glued to their spots, with the blonde backed up against the wall, and Regina a breath away. Eyes were emitting exotic, sexual tension, that both of them never experienced before. Regina grew impatient first, and took a step back, keeping her eyes locked with the blonde's. The younger woman's right arm shot up, reaching for the brunette, but Regina took another step back to evade it. The blonde was confused for a moment, before she saw a hint of a smile form on the side brunette's mouth. Regina slowly shook her head a "no" while her right hand pulled stray, brown locks away from her face, and brushed it to the back of her head. She let out the most seductive hum the blonde had ever heard, and took a few more steps back.

Everything was happening in slow motion for the blonde. Her senses were parallel to that of a newly turned blood sucker. She was going insane with need. Her hands were sweaty. Mouth dry as drought. And her core was so wet, she could feel herself dripping. In fact, a few droplets were climbing their way down the blonde's, pale, inner thighs. She needed this. And she needed it now!

_Hmm, so you want to play __coy__ now?_

The professor was now eyeing the blonde with predatory eyes, as she licked her lips. She was amused. She was having fun making the younger woman drown in her own need for release. But Regina Mills never makes it easy. If anyone was interested in her, or if she was interested in anyone, first they'd have to be deemed worthy of her. She was, after all, Regina fucking Mills.

She waited, and watched as the blonde slowly closed in on her, making sure she took her time to not seem effected, but Regina noticed. In theory, if Regina was effected by all this, then there was no way the blonde wasn't.

The Blonde finally reached the professor, and opened her mouth a couple of times before Regina held a finger to the younger woman's lips, tracing her lower lip, and dipping her finger inside her mouth to spread some moister. The blonde's lower lip was swollen from her earlier sucking, and it turned Regina on to endless levels.

Finally, Regina spoke as she stared at the blonde's lips with hunger, "how much do you want this?"

"As much as you want it..." She managed to let out after several long, low breath takes. And even then, it was just a hoarse whisper.

"Is that so?" With her right hand, she suddenly invaded the blonde's mouth with two of her fingers. Immediately, she felt the younger woman wrap her tongue around them, and slightly dig her teeth on her fingers. She gave a seductive smirk, and mused, "and how much do you think I want this?"

The blonde was feeling courageous, courtesy of all the adrenaline that seemed like an endless supply right now. She pressed even closer, closing her eyes and holding the brunette's right hand with both of her hands. She sucked deep, humming and muffling some moans. Regina felt the vibrations instantly travel all the way to her toes, passing by her incredibly wet core.

The blonde kept her doings like there was no tomorrow for a couple more beats, before she released the fingers with a low, sexy moan. "enough for you to do this in public." The blonde challenged, as she opened her eyes to meet brown ones in another intense gaze.

The brunette's knees were about to give up on her, so she had to do something quick. Regina moved closer to the blonde, and whispered into her ears, "I lost a key-card hours ago. If you want this.." She took the blonde's earlobe into her mouth and lightly sucked, before continuing, "find it.. then come find me." She pulled back, and smirked at the blonde, before storming away. She had to leave fast, before the blonde snaps out of her trance and follows her.

* * *

_She did __not__ just do this to me!_

The blonde started moving, as the words the brunette sprung on her registered. She needed to find that damn key, and she needed to find it now. And if the blonde was good at anything, she was good at finding things, and people. She headed straight to the reception. A short cut is surely fair game, or so she thought. The manager handed her a note:

**No cheating, dear.**

The blonde could not contain her shock. How on earth did she know? and when the hell did she write this? She asked the manager. He told her that he had just received a phone call from Professor R, and was informed to not give away any information, should a beautiful blonde approach him. She asked him to write a note, and hand it to that said blonde instead.

This only made the blonde get even more turned on. First, because the gorgeous brunette was a professor. Secondly, because she was obviously as smart as she was, or even smarter. Which was refreshing for the blonde.

She wasted no time, she hurried as she went back to the bar to look for the key-card, assuming that's where it'll be giving it was the last place the brunette was at. It was still crowded, and the people were even more drunk than before. To the sight of a beautiful lady in distress, most men stopped what they were doing and offered their help. She asked them to look around if anyone saw a missing key-card. They looked around. 3 minutes later, and the card was no where to be found. She was losing patience. She inwardly cursed the professor, but she still wanted her; badly.

As she was leaving the bar, the manager approached her with another note:

**Hall 5, near the 3rd table from the right.**

* * *

Regina stormed away from the blonde, knowing her knees would give up on her if she didn't leave. She thought about what she had told the blonde, and realized the blonde could easily charm her way through that push-over of a manager. At once, she called the reception, and gave him instructions of the first note.

Reaching her room, she opened the door fast as she could, and fell on the bed with a loud thud. Professor stayed there for 2 minutes, before she was up on her feet and was pacing the room impatiently. Regina was starting to wonder if the blonde will show up or not. Maybe the blonde needed some sort of clue. So she begun retracing her actions from earlier tonight to locate where she had actually lost her card. Never in her life had she regretted being this demanding, until this very moment.

Then she remembered. She called the reception for the 3rd time tonight, and gave him further instructions. The second note. All she had to do was wait, and the blonde will surely show up.

She waited.

And waited.

What if someone else found the card, before the blonde got there? A voice at the back of her head asked. Will you let this end like this? Will you even be able to go to sleep with all the need you have right now? What if she found another client, and was fucking him right this moment?

_No!_

Professor remembered what she had forgotten in the haze of lust, "She's a hooker.." Regina sadly muttered to her reflection on the mirror that was placed on the inside of the door. As soon as she uttered the words, a click sounded, and the door swung open. A breathless blonde stood outside the door, and was locking her furious green eyes with browns. Yes, they were green right now.

At the sight, all hesitance went out the window, as she grabbed the blonde, pulled her inside, and smacked her red lips with the blonde's for the second time tonight.

* * *

A/N: For those who had been following Professor, sorry for the inconvenience. It will be re-uploaded without any changes. This is the second version that I'm uploading as well; and it starts with the first 2-3 chapters of Professor with a slightly different background. If you felt disappointed with Professor, perhaps this one would be much more to your tastes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

Professor Mills

2

Regina Mills is not an easy woman. She never did this before, and especially not with a woman. She never hired a prostitute on the spot, and allowed said prostitute to have complete access to her body. A body she regarded as a sacred temple, to whom she never allowed access, for the exception of Daniel, who was her first and last boyfriend.

Yes. Daniel Hart is her boyfriend. Regina loves her boyfriend. She loves Daniel with all her heart. He was the only one for her. He was her savior when her mother, Cora, had been keeping the reins on her to keep her from straying too far away. He was the one who helped her through the good and the bad, the ugly and the awkward. He was her everything…Well, perhaps not. Twelve years can do a lot to a person.

And as far as Regina knew, she's not even gay. Never had a crush on a girl before, never thought about kissing a girl before, and definitely never had sex with a girl before. Now she wasn't so sure about her sexuality. Now that she sits on her crimson, leather chair at her home office late at night, a bottle of wine popped open, some files scattered on the floor, and all she could think about was a certain blonde woman. A woman who had made Regina break countless of her rules and barriers.

Yes, Emma is a woman.

Emma is a prostitute.

And just the cherry on top,

Emma is a damn student of hers.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

Her head is pounding hard, and she really wants to go home. It's already 4:05 p.m, and Daniel is probably waiting for her at their house right now. He doesn't work, or he occasionally works. Regina doesn't know, and she doesn't care. All she cares about, is for Daniel to get better, and for him to start behaving like the old Daniel; the one she fell in love with.

"Because you're an alcoholic." Was Regina's answer when Daniel had asked her why she wouldn't accept his ring. That certainly had set their whole relationship into the raging sea, filled with nothing but tension and bitterness of lost youth. The brunette, though, she wants to go back to the shore. She wants to be grounded again.

Over the 12 years they'd been together, somehow her boyfriend managed to succumb to alcohol abuse over a dozen times. When he had promised her on his 6th attempt to sober up that he'd definitely stay away from booze, and then the next day she had found him lying on the bathroom floor; drunk as fuck. In that exact moment, Regina knew that he'd never step up to his word. But she still thought that an alcoholic Daniel is better than no Daniel at all.

She's developing a massive migraine, Regina notices. All this thinking about Daniel and Emma was making her sick to her stomach. What's done is done, she coaches herself. Now she'll have to make amends, and try harder to fix her relationship with Daniel. One glance at the clock, tells her that she's about 20 minutes late. Daniel must be hungry.

She gathers her cell, keys, and some files to work on at home. That she's obviously too tired to work on anything doesn't stop her from wanting to finish her work for the day. She wants to at least be on top of things at work, while all other aspects of her life are falling apart. This much work, would keep her occupied for the night.

She sighs as she slides the key into the lock, and locks her office. Some students pass her by, and they wave her goodbye. She smiles, and returns the nice gesture with a curt nod. Being strict when in a lecture is okay, but being strict while unnecessary is definitely rude. Not many students know that about Regina, but that serves to her advantage.

She walks slowly at first, heading for the staff parking lot, but as soon as she sees her Benz in sight, she quickens her steps. Her car is one of the few places she can really be alone. She likes to sit there for hours and hours, and when the fuel tank is full, she likes to go on long drives where she's not really driving as much as she is being driven.

Regina inhales deeply, fishing for the car key in her purse. She found it reasonably fast, giving that she always spends more than 5 minutes just looking for it. She slides the key inside the car lock, and twists. She sits inside her Benz, her eyes fixed on the steering wheel. She knows she should go home, but she can't make herself turn on the engine. She dreading facing Daniel now that she knows he'll be sober. When she first got home after her infidelity only yesterday, he was extremely drunk, and was passed out on the bathroom floor again. At least he's being careful, Regina had thought.

Roaring the engine to life, she finally decides on facing the music. She has to, if she wants Daniel to forgive her. Just as she's about to step on the gas paddle, a hooded figure slips inside the car, and buckles the seat belt in the passenger's seat. Regina immediately reaches inside her bag, finding the pepper spray easily unlike when fishing for her keys, and sprays the intruder.

"Wait! Wait! fuck!" Emma exclaims, covering her eyes with her hands, and revealing her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Regina's eyes grow wide, realizing who the person is. She almost didn't recognize her; Emma looks years younger in tight blue jeans, soft grey hoodie, and thick glasses. Her personality is definitely different. The Emma she had slept with was confident, and mature. This one seems afraid and insecure. Has to be the make-up effect, Regina deduces.

"Emma?" She breaths out, "Jesus you scared me! I thought you were gonna pull out a gun and shoot me." She nudges the blonde's shoulder, and the blonde flinches away.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to never meet again." Regina says, once they've both calmed down, and Emma managed to clean off the remaining spray off her glasses with the bottle of water she had. Suddenly the blonde is happy she has to wear glasses, even though they've made her feel self conscious in the past.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You seemed…distracted today. I wondered if you're maybe upset about last night." Emma offers a small smile, adjusting her glasses in the process.

The brunette closes her eyes, cursing herself for submitting to temptations. "What do you mean distracted? How would you know that?" Regina regards the younger woman, her heart beating out of her chest. She already knows the answer in the form of a greenish JanSport backpack. "Don't tell me…"

Emma bites her bottom lip, and looks away for a moment. When she looks back, Regina has her eyes closed, and her fingers rubbing at her temples. "Do you have a headache?" Emma asks, fishing through her bag for some aspirin.

Regina silently shakes her head, her eyes still closed shut. "How old are you, Emma?"

The blonde finds the aspirin, and places it in the cup holder. "Here," She says, "I always carry aspirin with me."

The brunette finally opens her eyes, and snaps her head towards Emma. "How old are you?" She repeats the question, her voice a little bit more than annoyed. "Answer the question." She adds calmly.

Emma slumps in her seat, and sighs. "You should know, I'm your student."

Regina hisses like someone has just set her on fire. "First or fourth year?" She asks, because Regina only teaches those years. She holds her breath, praying for fourth.

"First," Emma quietly answers, "But I missed a couple of years before I enrolled. I'm actually 21." She adds quickly.

Regina nods, she has surely reached a new low in life. She wonders if she confessing everything to Daniel, the school, and to the police for sleeping with Emma would make the guilt go away. It would certainly put an end to most of her suffering, but is she prepared for that? She could go to jail.

"You couldn't have." Emma says, jarring Regina back to reality, "You couldn't have recognized me. I'm always wearing these," She motions to her sweater, and glasses. She looks away for a second, but looks back when she feels the car moving.

"Regina?"

"It's professor Mills to you." Regina corrects, and not allowing any form of objection, she asks, "Where do you live? I'll drop you off." She figures since she had left the blonde butt naked in her bed at the hotel yesterday, with an envelop that contained a thousand bucks, and a note that said:

**Check out is at 12 p.m**

She should do right by her young student, and drive her home. But, to be fair, prostitutes weren't supposed to sleep over. They usually do their deeds, and leave, don't they? That's what Regina had thought, but Emma didn't leave, and that was due to the fact that they've exhausted themselves endlessly, bringing each other to highs they never knew existed, and not stopping until they've passed out. When Regina had seen Emma fast asleep after one particular orgasm that had her screaming in pleasure -Regina was sure the whole floor had heard her- the brunette simply cuddled closer to the sleeping blonde, and went to sleep seconds later.

"The address, Emma."

"Lets talk, Regina." The blonde places her hand on the brunette's over the steering wheel, and continues, "About yesterday. I think we should talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about, and it's professor Mills to you." Regina says, shaking Emma's hand off, and turing the wheel left.

"Fine!" Emma pouts, "Then it's miss Swan to you, Reg- professor Mills."

That's a nice name, Regina thinks. But now's not the time, she smirks as if saying, "Well, fine by me." She opens her mouth to say something, but Emma cuts in.

"We need to talk…"

"Miss Swan, where do you live?"

"Then we'll talk there. 1309 Pine st." Emma murmurs, looking down in defeat. "You won't miss it. It's the oldest building there."

"Don't pout, miss Swan. You look like a child."

Emma grins.

"What?" Regina asks.

"Nothing, it's just…you didn't see me as a child yesterday. You were quite edible with your perfect body, and…" She trails off, chucking as she hears Regina groan.

The brunette is not liking this one bit, and she feels like she's suffocating. "Stop," She weakly orders, "That's highly inappropriate."

Emma takes off her glasses, and reveals her face again from under the hoodie. With her left hand, she reaches for Regina's thigh, and places her palm there, "When you called me miss Swan for the first time just now," She leans closer, her nose almost grazing Regina's cheek. She inhales the older woman's scent, and whispers, "I almost came."

Regina gasps sharply, "Miss Swan!" She scolds.

Emma throws her head back, and moans loudly. "Yes!"

The brunette gasps again, snapping her head to Emma. "Stop," She says, her voice strict but failing to hide her frustration. She was clearly effected, and who wouldn't. "Stop right now." She grabs Emma's hand, and yanks it away from her thigh.

"I can't," Emma says, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. "You're all over me, Regina. On me, under me," She finishes in a whisper, "Inside me."

"Forget about yesterday. Act like it never happened." Regina says, watching the younger woman with the corner of her eyes. The blonde's whole face is flushed, with her chest rising and falling heavily. She still has her eyes closed, and Regina knows the blonde must be recalling last night's events.

"Open your eyes!" She shrieks, feeling exposed even with her clothes, and oversized coat on.

"You're right," Emma says, opening her eyes. "Why close my eyes, when I can feast on the real thing." She gawks at Regina from under her lashes, and the brunette almost causes an accident at how dark Emma's eyes are.

"Miss Swan," Regina says softly, "Please stop. I'm your professor, and what happened yesterday was a mistake, and it can never happen again."

"Uh-huh," Emma dismisses, not even listening to Regina. Her eyes are fixed on the nape of her professor's neck, and she's mentally undressing the brunette.

Suddenly, Regina can't stop herself from remembering last night. She doesn't need to close her eyes, everything is so vivid and right in front of her. She inhales deeply, trying to ease the heaviness in her chest. She can hear the labored breathing of the blonde nestled next to her, and she knows if the streets weren't so crowded, her own breathing would sound just as labored.

She can feel blue/green eyes studying, and lusting after her. She knows she should say something to stop the blonde, but she doesn't know what to say, and she doesn't trust her voice at the moment.

Finally, they reach Emma's place. "Get out," Regina orders.

Emma nods, puts on her glasses, and hoodie back on. She opens the door, struggling to get to her feet, she exits the car, and stumbles on the floor with a loud thud.

"Emma?" Regina says, exiting the car. "Are you alright?"

The blonde hums in response, and shakes her head. "I'm alright, professor. I'm alright." She slowly gets on her feet, and tries to steady herself. Her balance was off, and she feels like she's about to faint.

Regina steps closer, and places a palm on Emma's forehead. "You have a fever." She breaths out, and quickly helps the blonde over to the entrance of the old, run-down building. She lowers Emma onto the steps, and sprints back to her car. She turns off the engine, grabs Emma's bag, and walks back to the blonde.

"Your key?" She asks.

Emma motions to the bag.

Regina sits next to the younger woman, and opens the bag. She hisses at what she finds inside, but decides to address the bunch of condoms later on when the blonde is not dying. She finds the key, opens the door, helps Emma inside, and closes the door after them.

"Which one?" Regina asks, "Which apartment?"

"202."

Of course, Regina thinks. It has to be on the second floor of an old building that has no elevators. "Hold on," She instructs Emma, "I'll help you up."

They reach the second floor, and Emma motions to a door at the far end of the hallway. Regina assists the blonde over, and helps her inside the apartment. Once inside, she places Emma on her bed, and sits next to her.

"Emma?" She says after a moment of silence.

"Mm?" The blonde answers, looking up at Regina.

"Is there someone I can call?" She looks away, studying the apartment for the first time. It's surprisingly elegant. It has a victorian feel to it, and even with the lack of furniture, Regina notices how classy it appears. She looks back at Emma, "You know, to take care of you?"

Emma nods, "Don't worry. My roommate will be here shortly."

Regina nods, and just as she's about to say something, Emma's phone sounds from her nightstand drawer. "Your phone," Regina says, opening the drawer to retrieve the device. This time she stops herself before she gasps, and closes the various cell-phone filled drawer. It must be how clients get in touch with Emma, she deduces.

"Leave it," Emma says, looking away.

"Okay," Regina says quickly, and gets up. She wanders to the kitchen, fills a glass of water from the sink, and places it next to the blonde. "I'll be going now, you get your rest."

"Of course," Emma says, and before she can add anything, her phone rings again.

Regina rolls her eyes, and all but runs out the apartment.

Emma slumps more into her bed, and sighs. "Stop it," She says, "You need to stop beating so hard." She pounds on her heart, and groans in pain. "Just stop feeling like this!" She pounds again.

Her phone rings again, and this time, she inhales deeply, reaches for the phone, and answers. "Candy bar of Night Girls, how can I help you?"

"Right now?"

"Okay, give me five minutes."

* * *

Regina reaches her home at 6:12 p.m, already knowing the state she'll find Daniel in. She slides the key into the lock, and unlocks the door. She walks inside, and she smells something cooking in the kitchen. She stands stock-still, and calls for Daniel. She doesn't know who's using her kitchen, but it's definitely no Daniel. He boyfriend never cooks. The only person she knows loves cooking, is her neighbor Mary Margaret. Oh, and maybe her mother, Cora. But Cora is away on a trip.

"Over here," He says. "In the kitchen."

She gasps, padding over to Daniel. "You're cooking?" She asks, eyeing the man like he has two heads.

"Yes," He says, "I thought you'd be hungry."

"Well, that's a first." She says, not hiding her amusement.

Daniel nods, "I deserve that." He turns to face Regina, and smiles.

"You shaved?" She says.

"I did," He beams at her, smiling.

"That's a first," She repeats herself.

"Hey," He says, "Enough with that tone. I'm your boyfriend, and I'm trying to do something nice."

She nods, not knowing what to say to that. She expected to find him passed out somewhere in one of her bathrooms, with a bottle of whisky in hand. She never expected for him to be cooking, and for him to have shaved. She wonders if he perhaps feels guilty, but guilt never stopped him before, why should it stop him now. Perhaps his guilt is far greater this time. She inhales, and exhales slowly. Perhaps he cheated on her, and now he's trying to make amends.

"Why?" She asks.

"Why I'm doing nice things?" He laughs, "Because I love you, silly."

He sounds like the old Daniel; the one she fell in love with. She's not as happy as she thought she would be, though, and it's making her nervous. She should appreciate this new, good change. But looking in Daniel's eyes, and watching him smile at her so brightly, she can't stop herself from feeling bitter. All those years she had to endure him, and tolerate his behavior, and now he wants to be nice to her.

She hadn't realized this before, but it's too damn late for him to change.

She smiles, "Thank you," She says, her head about to explode of anger, "I'm not really hungry at the moment. Maybe later."

* * *

A/N: This is the story I was going with when I first wrote -Professor- but because I thought no one would like the fact that Emma is a hooker, I changed the story.

I really hope you leave a review, and tell me how you feel about this fic. What you loved, and what you hated. I want to include the scenes, dialogue, and anything you'd like me to include.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

**EDIT: Check bio for info why this is marked complete..**

**-Jay**


End file.
